Messenger's Crimes
by FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: A collection of one-shot plot bunnies of why Gabriel left Heaven and became the Pagan God Loki and a Trickster. Either inspired by songs; myth or twisted plots that pops into my head. Warnings will be listed in each plot bunny & I may add more later.
1. Prologue

**Not beta-ed**

**Title: **Messenger's Crimes

**Summary:** A collection of one-shot plot bunnies of why Gabriel left Heaven and became the Pagan God Loki and the Trickster. Either inspired by songs; myth or twisted plots that pops into my head. Warnings will be listed in each plot bunny.

**Warnings In future of these plot bunnies**: (will add in each plot bunny). Keep in mind I may or not may post everything in order or use them. The list below is what might come up.

Slash (Yaoi), mpreg, genderbender, AU, bashing, (Gabriel) Canon-sue, angel-incest, lemon, lime, crack-fic, time-travel, angel or human bashing, question Religion (might be called bashing), characters death.

**Warnings of this Prologue:** AU and Christian Religion talk from the Bible and hinted Angelic Lore.

* * *

**Prologue **

There have been many theories of why Gabriel, the Archangel Messenger of God, whom presides over all that is powerful would leave the Kingdom of Heaven; because he is the third most known after his older brothers Michael and Samuel whom after his Fall was later known as Lucifer. Gabriel is the one who foretold the births of both John the Baptist and of Jesus; the medium through whom God revealed the Qur'an to Muhammad and as well send a message to most prophets if not all revealing their obligations. He as well started the wars among the Giants, children of the Watchers whom his Creator commented him to do. Or so that's what human literature and the prophets have written about him had said. For it was these writing did the angels of heaven learned that he was alive to begin with; even though the Bible, the Qur'an and other religion texts has small of truth in them the fact that his Name was there begs the question of what and why.

The angels believed Gabriel was killed during the Great Fall; either he had joined his older brother Lucifer into his cause or he is one of the many tragic deaths of the thousands of their kin that was killed during the war either in battle or went missing. Only the high ranking; mainly the rest surviving archangels whom didn't Fall or didn't killed off and the highly powerful knew of the truth of what happened to the Archangel Gabriel and fewer those that have read the ancient forbidden documents that was mostly hidden locked in the Great Library. However those that dare to look into the records are far into between because of what a common solider of God need to know about past history?

Whatever the truth was; it was hushed up.

So many rumors one could easily believe one over another but which is true?

For what I ask, my dear seekers of truth: what do you think happened? And what is truth among the conspiracy?

* * *

**Words:** 545

**Author's Notes:** I had many plot bunnies of reasons why Gabriel left Heaven in SPN. So I figured to put them all here. You can take any ideas from here; just let me know when you post them so I can read them. Don't forget to give me some credit.

This is just an introduction of what to come! So stay tune!

**-FireChildSlytherin5**


	2. Plot Bunny 1: Song Theme Astral Eyes

**Not beta-ed**

**Shout out! **To matfenwick in youtube who posted the inspired song back in 2008. Please check out the song to get the idea about this one-shot.

Go to youtube and add /watch?v=yJfgMbimaZ4 to listen to the song.

* * *

**Title:** Messenger's Crimes

**Summary:** A collection of one-shot plot bunnies of why Gabriel left Heaven and became the Pagan God Loki and a Trickster. Either inspired by songs; myth or twisted plots that pops into my head.

**Plot Bunny Number One: **

_Song Theme: Astral Eyes by 3 Daft Monkeys _

**Chapter Warnings:** AU, slight bashing, Religion hinted and information from Angelic Lore.

**Full Lyrics of inspired song: **

_Astral Eyes said to Mr. King 'I want to make people sing,_  
_I'm gonna give them everything to cross the bridge between folk and kin.'_  
_Mr. King said 'You're a fool, if they have it all how can we rule,_  
_we need to keep them ignorant, to fear us is most sacrament.'_

_Astral eyes, are you still watching, chaotic conflict between the skies?_  
_Astral Eyes, are you still weaving this wyrd web between our lives?_

_Astral Eyes nods with a grin and leaves the presence of Mr. King,_  
_there are a few that follow him for the revolution to begin._  
_He sits there in his tree, watching all humanity._  
_Looking down he makes a choice, the first of many to hear his voice._

_Astral eyes, are you still watching, chaotic conflict between the skies?_  
_Astral Eyes, are you still weaving this wyrd web between our lives?_

_He talks of music, magic and art. Of ways all can play their part._  
_Others come to share their craft. Across the bridge they sang and laughed._

**-**** 3 Daft Monkeys  
Gibbon It Live & Dreckly  
Folk Band**

* * *

It was only a few months after the Rebellion of his older brother Samuel **(1) **now renamed as Lucifer after his Fall. From that time Gabriel had been busy going back to forth messaging to humans whom at this time no longer resemble as their monkey-kin and to his Father and those such as Death and Earth (who later will be known as many names such as Gaia or Mother Nature). The job has been taxing him as of late enough that been thinking of trying out what humans now call a nap.

Speaking of humans, they were the last straw that started the civil war. At first everyone was excited about the humans; as it was already eons that they knew and cared for their souls that was born from the Tree of Life and lived in the Guf. He and many others that were appointed to care for them were sad that the souls didn't have any purpose until the humans were created. The souls had a purpose they had a body to use to interact with. And as they are born each cycle of life they go and return to the Tree of Life and the start of the unending of cycle of life and rebirth. And was he, Gabriel's one of his many jobs to choose a soul from that Guf and the soul would return back to the worlds below. ** (2)**

Gabriel liked the humans even before they were earthly creatures but knew that as a young species they will rebel; make bad decisions and as an the older brother per say as Gabriel and the humans were created by the same Guy Up Stairs he needs to help them better themselves. He find the humans very childlike; immature; so full of life (well they live for only up around fifty years as many live their life the fullest as life was short and he liked that about them). They make a big mess about everything; making wars between them for stupid things; making silly taboos and the like. However they can also forgive each other; love each other much better than his own family seems to do; and they have great imagination! What not to like about them? They were fun to play with as well; for better or for worse.

Part of his other jobs was to teach them; judge them and when needed to punish them; and going back and forth from Heaven and Earth and in-between the other worlds for so many millennia he had made a name of himself and many humans pray to him as a God. Of course he never told any of his siblings this as they view their Father their Creator as the only true one. Of course he is a powerful deity just as powerful as Death; Life; Fate; Mother Nature and so on. And like Father and like son; they go by many names.

After working with humans watching them so long he came up with an idea and this was the reason why he was now kneeling before his Father who is sitting upon his throne; the young archangel looked up at him with childlike awe eyes but with power radiating off him as he is one of the seven archangels **(3)**. Michael and Raphael the most powerful of the archangels stood on the either side of the throne watching him as the rest of the servants of the Lord stood watching behind Gabriel. Everyone was on edge since the rebellion. No one knew of what the youngest archangel plans were and why he called for this public meeting to their Father.

/

_Astral Eyes said to Mr. King 'I want to make people sing,  
I'm gonna give them everything to cross the bridge between folk and kin.'_

_/  
_

"I want to help the humans, Father. To give them the ability to travel to kin all over the worlds. To show them how to sing, do magic and art! Why not show them how to play their part? To stop this madness?" Gabriel said to him hoping his father would accept his mission. "Lucifer said they are monsters; why not help them from their faults? I have watched them and cared for them since the beginning, I know they are young Father but allow us to live among them give them everything."

/

_Mr. King said 'You're a fool, if they have it all how can we rule,  
we need to keep them ignorant, to fear us is most sacrament.'  
_

_/  
_

"That is not possible, my son. How can they know their Creator if they know everything beforehand? Let them learn through their own ignorance through Me. In time they will learn. They need to fear Me."

"Fear is not the answer Father." Gabriel knew this would happen. "You are not the sole creator of humans."

"Do not speck against our Father, Gabriel." Michael snapped back at him but was silenced by the wave of God's hand.

God stood up from his throne walking up to his youngest Archangel son placing his hand onto his shoulder patting it ignoring the ever so slight flinch from the messenger who stared up to him. "In time you will understand, my son." Just as God was about to walk back to his throne maybe start lecturing; Gabriel stood up onto his feet.

/

_Astral Eyes nods with a grin and leaves the presence of Mr. King,  
there are a few that follow him for the revolution to begin.  
_

_/  
_

Gabriel nodded to his father in mocking bow, shocking everyone as it was custom to kneel in the presence of the Lord until you were dismissed. Gabriel's lips turned into a grin as his Father narrowed his eyes at the youngest archangel. He had the similar look about him like Lucifer did before he rebelled against him. Everyone watched as Gabriel glanced at all his brothers and sisters, he raised his arms and spanning around laughing, his head looking up into the stars.

This confused everyone. Why was he laughing? He was a known joker; everyone always on their toes waiting for something big to happen to them as everyone was a target into his twisted child-like pranks. He was close friends with Lucifer before the rebellion; so everyone knew he would rebellious as well.

"You preach to love the humans' Father. To teach them as they are but children to us. But you sit there, allowing them have war against each other; all this to Fear you? To worship you so they would be dependent towards you? You ordered us to fight against each other in your Name because one angel didn't agree with you about your precious humans whom you allow to kill each other either through your Name or through their ignorance. You are nothing but hypocrite."

He looked at each of the watching brethren; most was angry at him of specking against their Father however few were now nodding in agreement muttering quietly within themselves. But Gabriel was not done; he was on a roll; he is the Angel of Truth and the things needed to be said. Everyone around them was whispering all at once.

"Blasphemy!"

"What do you expect; he is the shadow of Lucifer."

"Push him into the depths of Hell along with the rest of the Fallen!"

"He is right! We should live with the humans and teach them—"

"At least Gabriel has the guts to say what all of us already thinking—"

"Silence!" God bellowed. Everyone stop talking at once. Gabriel stared at his father; his grace trickling through him; he knew what he must do. "Stand down, Gabriel. You have stepped over your bounds. I will ignore your cheek this time."

"No." Gabriel said which startled everyone and God looked at him with fiery eyes. With a deep breath to calm himself, as he, Gabriel started to walk backwards towards the grand doors, he turned to each of his kin that was watching. "Join me my brothers and sisters. If you so wish." With that he turned and started walking away only glancing to see if at least one or two would follow him. No one stopped them nor did anyone call them to come back.

Not many did follow him out of Heaven; mostly from his own Garrison but it felt good to stand up against his older brothers and his Father. He knew this was right. Without looking back; they Fell.

/

_He sits there in his tree, watching all humanity.  
Looking down he makes a choice, the first of many to hear his voice._

_/  
_

It has been a few centuries since he and his kin left the Kingdom of Heaven and first when he left he thought he would have so much of free time but that was not so. He is still a Messenger just not from his Father anymore. Mainly he has full time job on watching on humanity; picking the most sinners to punish either teaching them a lesson or punishing them that resulted to their untimely deaths. He had met other Gods now; made friends and enemies among them; even got adopted a few times throughout a few pantheons.

The humans given him a name of a creature that he became as centuries past as he became less and less of an Archangel; a Trickster. Those that did follow him watched the humans as well; some joined the other pantheons snapped all ties from Heaven became Gods themselves the most known among then is Nike, Goddess of Victory. Most became guardians protecting the chosen humans helping them improve themselves; some even lived among them as if human themselves as they did their jobs on what they were created for. He will admit only few did go to look and join Lucifer but it didn't matter; Gabriel given the ability of choice to his brothers and sisters. He is not like his Father; he will not control them.

/

_Astral Eyes, are you still watching, chaotic conflict between the skies?  
Astral Eyes, are you still weaving this wyrd web between our lives?_

_/  
_

Gabriel knew that there was still war in Heaven and at times that war would be brought down at Earth and in the other worlds in between. The demons in which they are now called were Lucifer's new army that he created with the use of twisted human souls that was unlucky to come near his glitches after death. They were fascinating creatures in their own right after he first met a few and battled against some years back; the more human looking in their true form the less evil and twisted they were; more demonic hellish looking the more evil it was. However has one ages of being a demon; it slowly turns into something not human. They were creatures that forever bound of whatever _sin_ that brought them to Hell. Most were mindless minions but he did meet a few intelligent ones.

He always kept on eye on things even after he cut almost all ties from Heaven and the rest of the un-Fallen brethren; just in case any of his so called family would hunt him down and kill him. He prides himself of being a good spy without anyone knowing. It wasn't new to him of being hunted either; the few that did find him did not hesitate to take up arms against him. Even one or two humans that tried to attack him, which was amusing all on its self as there was yet anything to kill him or hunt him besides another angel blade. The angels that attacked him were shortly dealt with in his dismay as it he never wanted to go against his kin in the first place (the humans were just fun to play with and later kill); but one needs to defend themselves right?

He had heard from the connection he had with the other Archangels that Lucifer had lost the War much later; imprison in a cage in which Michael himself created and shortly after that their Father had disappeared. At first Gabriel thought this was a rumor created by some young angel that wanted to make a name of himself. But after some time; chaos was everywhere in Heaven; where there was no King to lend them where Michael happily took their Father's place as he feels that it was his right to do so. Or as he calls it; Father's Will. What a loyal stick up son he became.

Those of his followers and him was glad they were not mix up with that drama that later happened but even they were shaken to find out that their Creator either died or abandon them for good. Gabriel had assured them that they didn't need him anyway as they were doing their jobs of what they were created for without His help for many eons already. He hid the fact he was slightly scared and torn but he had to be strong for them.

He went back to concentrate on the worlds of humans. If one looks into their souls hard enough one would see the strings that attached to them and everything around them; the earth itself; to each other; even countless strings that attaches to him and all the others Supernatural creatures and the Gods. Everyone has their place, their purpose in life. Some were little to hardly any effect in the worlds as others were so important that whatever they did was huge impact. Doesn't matter how little or big but each person and everything else was important as everyone and everything has their part to play. Sometimes even he was slightly baffled of what part one would play; only after so many years later did he find out. It took practice and error but slowly he learned.

Gabriel reached a hand towards one of the treads that attaches to him; as the human prayers started up again; some asking him for protection as others ask him not to punish them or prank them. Each time he felt strength; filling the void that was left after he Fallen from Heaven. If he sits and listens long enough he would reach out to everyone and know where each one was at. Some he helped; some he punished; and some he ignored.

This was his life now.

He grins.

_He talks of music, magic and art. Of ways all can play their part.  
Others come to share their craft. Across the bridge they sang and laughed._

_/  
_

**(End of One-Shot)**

* * *

**Words:** 3,170

**(1) Samuel as Lucifer:** The name Lucifer means "the morning star, the planet Venus" in some Traditions before the Fall; Lucifer's angelic name was Samuel then when he Fell it was turn into Lucifer.

**(2)** According to Jewish mythology in the Garden of Eden there is a Tree of Life or the _Tree of Souls_ (as it also called) that blossoms and produces new souls, which fall into the Guf, the _Treasury of Souls_. It is then Gabriel reaches into the treasury and takes out the first soul that comes into his hand. Then Lailah, the Angel of Conception, watches over the embryo until it is born.

**(3)** In many Traditions there are between 4 to 7 archangels named at a time. Common to most of them are Michael, Raphael and Gabriel (In all Michael is the most named). The other archangels are Suriel, Zadakiel, Sarathiel, and Aniel (from the Coptic Orthodox) or Uriel, Sepaphiel, Jedudiel and Barachiel (from the Eastern Orthodox) The reason that the archangels come into 4s and 7s are in Traditions are believed that they are displayed periodic spiritualty activity over seasons and list them corresponding them to the days of the week. And as well in Christian Demonology Tradition there are seven Princes of Hell (the highest demons) then there would be seven archangels like a yin and yang between Heaven and Hell. In Demonology Tradition each of the Seven Princes of Hell are corresponds to the Seven Deadly Sins.

There is HIGH debate if Lucifer was named as one of the seven archangels (or if there was more than 7 archangels to begin with). It was believed when He and many others were Fallen they were erased by Name to forget about them if they were once written as such.

**The Seven Princes of Hell are:**

Lucifer – Pride

Mammon – Greed

Asmodeus – Lust

Satan – Wrath

Beelzebub – Gluttony

Leviathan – Envy

Belphegor - Sloth

**Fun Fact:** Did you know how to spot an Angelic name if it ends the last letters of "el" which is a reference to God?

**Author's Notes:** This one-shot plot bunny is inspired by the song above by 3 Daft Monkeys, twisting the song to fit into Supernatural world. Of course if you read the lyrics and listen to the song in youtube (best uploaded video is by matfenwick); to me it just screams Gabriel to me. Weird I know.

Thanks for Reading the first plot bunny. As I said in the first chapter; you may take this idea but please give me some credit. :)

**Read and Review. **

—**FireChildSlytherin5 **


	3. Plot Bunny 2: The Assassination

**Not beta-ed**

* * *

**Title: **Messenger's Crimes

**Summary:** A collection of one-shot plot bunnies of why Gabriel left Heaven and became the Pagan God Loki and a Trickster.

**Plot Bunny Number Two:**

_The Assassination_

**Warnings:** AU, Character's Death, dark themed of murder.

* * *

**Raphael**: God?  
[_Castiel nods_]  
**Raphael**: Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel. Dead.

-**Supernatural  
Season 5 Episode 3 "Free to Be You and Me"**

* * *

Gabriel stood there frozen as he watch his older brother Lucifer and his garrison was forced out of Heaven; ordered by their Father whom sat on his throne with no emotion across his face. He knew Michael didn't want to do the order from their Father; but as a loyal son he is he was forced to do his bidding without question.

The last moments of his older brother kept flashing throughout his mind; the look of horror; disbelief of what was happening and the silent plea of help and 'please don't do this!' Why would their Father order them to do what they just did? What kind of a brother, a twin no less, betrays part of themselves?** (1)** What kind of a father would order his own children to fight against each other?

Anger filled through his grace, it pulses throughout his body chilling to him the bone; it egged him to do _something _to stop this badness that is happening to his family. His wings flex into a fight mode behind into his back; his archangel dagger vibrating across his forearm wanting to be released; his other hand behind his back slightly twitching to reach for his scythe that was tightly fasten between his wings **(2)** . As he stood silently behind his father in the throne room like an obedient dog waiting for his master to order him to do a trick. He glance as Raphael whom shown no sorrow of what just happened as he was ordered to see to the injured as he bowed and left. The other Servants of the Lord started to leave the presence of God as the War was over.

Didn't anyone care of what happened?! They just murdered their own brothers and sisters for something so pity of disagreeing! Lucifer and the rest would've understood about the humans in time if they just stayed in heaven; to understand why their father loved them so much. Even he didn't know why but he knew that someday he will. Didn't anyone cared that they locked Lucifer into a cage to forever not to be freed again with no connection to Heaven or any of them? Angels are not meant to be alone or they would go mad. Locking him into the Cage Lucifer will be beyond deep into madness if he ever gets freed. Didn't they realized by doing this they are creating a future monster?

As the last of his brothers left the throne room leaving him and their father alone; Gabriel walked up to him looking at his father; who was stoned faced not looking at him. Gabriel studied his father; his form wasn't always the same everyday but this day he looked old and worn out. His usual bright eyes were now dull and almost lifeless. He didn't even look guilty of ordering his sons to fight to the death but at least he given mercy to Lucifer in the behalf of Michael who begged their father not to order him to kill him. But perhaps death would've been more merciful then the Cage.

"Why did you do it, Father? Why did you allow this to happen?" Gabriel asked; hoping that his Father would tell him _why_. Why did he allow this to happen? _'Please' _Gabriel begged silently to himself as God finally turned to look at him. '_Tell me or I'm going to do something unforgettable….'_

"It had to be done." Was all God said.

What? It had to be done? What kind of an answer this that? The anger that Gabriel felt boiled over; his grace flickering dangerously around him; his green eyes now having this slight tent of gold in them.

Gabriel didn't know what made him do it. But slowly he crept behind his father whom got his back turned from him; his archangel blade slowly revealing itself as it slide into his palm of his left hand. His father didn't seem to notice him as his son raised his sword ready to strike him down.

With quick twist of his hand of what he was taught since a young age; he grabbed his Father's head so he wouldn't move as his dagger slice across his father's neck as a heavy pool of blood started pouring down his arm; down God's front and onto the stone floor. The wound itself was deep almost decapitating him and Gabriel push his father down the steps after doing the unforgivable deed. God rolled onto his back at the foot of the stairs with a loud thump; his right hand now clamping on his sliced neck as a stream of thick blood poured between his fingers non-stopping.

A sudden blow unseen to come out of nowhere as Gabriel found himself on his knees in pain; as he clutch at his own heart as he felt his Father's life force started to leave him. It felt like he was on fire; it was similar of how he felt his brothers and sisters dying in the Civil War but this pain was somehow different. As the pain somewhat lessen he got up and slowly walked down the steps tours his Father. The blood of his arm now was dripping all over the carpet from his dagger and unsure of what to do next; Gabriel used his dominate hand to rub his face and back of his head smearing the blood all over him in a confused matter. He had always done this when he is nervous of something or thinking. He knew by slaying his Father; his brothers would as well felt their Creator dying. It will be a few moments before they come bursting through those doors finding their Father hopefully dead by that time and finding him covered in his blood. He knew he should run to escape before they find him; but where would he go? What is the point in the end if he did so?

Gabriel looked straight into God's eyes; Gabriel sneered at the form of his Creator being as weak like a human he loved so dearly as he lied on the stone floor bleeding to death. It was almost fascinating to watch a God be so weakened and slain by a not so powerful archangel. It was always said that he Gabriel was the weakest Archangel compare to his older siblings. The ironic justice felt good in his mouth; Gabriel thinks.

"Gabriel…?" God gasped looking up at his youngest archangel son with questionable eyes.

Gabriel grinned; his face now masked into something sinister that no one ever seen before. "It had to be done." He mocked as he slowly creeps up leaning forward towards his ear. "Tell me Daddy Dearest. Can a God die?"

The said God didn't reply but instead he took his last breath just as the throne room doors was blasted open as the other Archangels stopped in horror of what was before them. Without another thought; Michael started ordering them to barricade the throne room; Raphael to heal their Father; and arrest the traitor covered in blood.

Gabriel didn't fight against his brothers as he was dragged off the blooded floor; his dagger dropped from his grasp next to his hopefully now dead father. Gabriel started to laugh; making everyone in the room not knowing what to do. God was always the one that had the answers and everyone now looked at Michael for them.

"Take him to the cells!" Michael raged at the angels that held the short Archangel as they took his weapons off of him; now chaining him so he wouldn't turn and attack them. "Why did you do this Gabriel? What have you done?"

Gabriel didn't have the answer. He really doesn't. He found this so funny; it was poetic. Instead he kept on laughing. He had killed his Father and he found himself not caring of his own fate. He did not feel guilty either. He done this for them; their father had to die why can't they see that? Why can't they see of what he done was a good thing?

As Michael and the rest of the angels were now mourning; the eldest angel now hugging the still form of their Father as it was clear that Raphael couldn't save him; Gabriel wanted to watch this. The angels that held him pushed him forward but found that even though he was short he was still stronger than them. Getting bored at the crying angels Gabriel then started to hum, turned and started walk to the cells on his own leaving behind the bewilderment angels. The angels with him didn't know what was going through their brother's head. Everything was in chaos.

No one saw the dark figure that was off to the side watching this scene in mild amusement. He was tall, sickly pale and skeleton thin; wearing all but dark clothing and in his grasp was his own scythe and upon his ring finger was a white stone ring that slightly glowed.

Death had reaped God.

**(End of One-shot)**

* * *

**Words:** 1,941

**(1)** In some traditions, Lucifer and Michael are considered twins. This is possibly due to the fact that Lucifer's story may derived from Shahar, the God of Dawn in the Ugarit myth, who has a twin brother Shalim, the God of Dusk.

**(2)** In Angelic Lore Gabriel only carries two weapons; the Horn of Truth as his first weapon of choice; as it said to be 4 feet in length and forge of shimmering, reflective silver. In rare instances he will use his huge scythe; the weapon itself was said to be ready since Creation to spill the blood of God's enemies. The scythe has a wooden ash handle that spans full seven feet in length and whose iron blade was nearly five feet long.

In SPN canon all angels seem to have some form of a sword. So I figured Gabriel would have a dagger on him as it was seen in 5x10 "Hammer of the Gods" or was that sword a faked? As in Angelic Lore not all Angels used swords.

**Author's Note:** I had this dark idea a while back; as why God was gone; Raphael telling Castiel that their Father was dead (why would anyone say that to their brother if it wasn't true or they believed it as true?) and why Michael named himself as King in the Heavens. If their father died then they would hush it up to hide this fact to the younger angels; why God didn't stop the End of the World in the future and as well that NO ONE ever seen God besides the Archangels according to SPN.

Like I said before, these are plot bunnies and if you want to take the challenge you can take any and make a story of your own using them. Just give me some credit of the idea and let me know when you post it so I can read it.

Thanks for reading and review!

**-FireChildSlytherin5 **


	4. Plot Bunny 3:Creation of the First Demon

**Not beta-ed**

**Warning: **lemon, slash, angel incest between Lucifer/Gabriel, mpreg, AU and Bible & Hebrew Lore hints.

**Author's Notes:** I will try to keep MOST of these one-shot plot bunnies rated T or lower however THIS one is **Rated M** because of the lemon scene.

This one-shot so far is the hardest to write mostly because I couldn't get the idea into words. Hope you like it. As well I twisted the Lore story about Lilith. I won't spoil you much if you don't know it the background stories about the Demon-Goddess. I advise y'all to look it up as it very interesting story as there are many versions of it as well.

* * *

**Messenger's Crimes**

**-0-  
**

**Summary:** A collection of one-shot plot bunnies of why Gabriel left Heaven and became the Pagan God Loki and the Trickster that

**-0-**

**Plot Bunny Number 3**

_**The Creation of the First Demons**_

**-0-**_**  
**_

Both Gabriel and Lucifer didn't know how it first happened.

Lucifer has always been fond of Gabriel since the beginning; always giving him hugs and affection more he ever shown towards Michael and Raphael. When they got older did they started kissing each other on the cheeks and such until one day one kiss to many turned into a make out session.

They both knew they shouldn't be doing this but how can it be wrong when it feel so right? They touched each other that felt so good; their lips molded perfectly as their tongues intertwine. Gabriel being the smaller of the two fitted so perfectly onto Lucifer's lap as if the two was made for each other.

They had a feeling that everyone knew of their relationship but turned a blind eye to it. Michael look at them with disappointing looks and giving out hints that they should love their Father more than each other as Raphael just ignored them like he always does. The other angels were either told to ignore them or are oblivious as most stay clear of Lucifer.

The two Archangels have yet to mate however. They both seen how the other creatures have done it; and as a species not meant to breed themselves sex was never a thought. Or so Lucifer thought Gabriel never think of having sex with him. Of course he has thought of trying it with Gabriel. The Morning Star has yet to find a time and place to ask Gabriel if he ever thought or wanted to have sex with him.

The thought of doing that with Gabriel made him feel lustful towards his brother each time the two of them were close to one another; a sinful emotion he knew. But he reasoned; if angels were not meant to feel emotion but yet he does then it was okay. He knew Gabriel felt the same. The look in his eyes tells him so.

Lucifer was patient; so he waits.

**-0-**

It wasn't until much later did the event that would lead into his wants and wishes happened; Lucifer found Gabriel one day on Earth; Gabriel didn't meet him in their usual meeting place so he went out to look for him. Of what he found was his baby brother on his hands and knees sobbing. His back was hunched into a ball; his wings were loosely hanged from his back shaking. This disturbed Lucifer greatly as he have never seen Gabriel this shaken up before. Concern for his love; Lucifer didn't hesitant on running to Gabriel's aid but stopped into his tracks of what was in Gabriel's arms.

What held in the Messenger's arms was a human girl; she looked about fifteen or so in age. She was small pretty thing; dark skin and hair with shrinks of blonde with a youthful face **(1)**. Lucifer didn't know why all of things that Gabriel was crying over were a mere human. As the Archangel of Rebirth and Death **(2)**; Gabriel would know that all humans would die soon enough and be reborn; it was the unbreakable never ending cycle. They were weak creatures always dying from the stupidest of things.

Wanting to be somewhat supportive at least; Lucifer gently sat next to Gabriel's getting a closer look on the girl child that look like she was sleep in Gabriel's arms if not for the rich dark blood that covered half her face and chest. The wounds looked fresh; wounds that looked that it was caused by a superior blade of which humans have yet to create. This mere human was not killed by her own kind but something else.

A thought came to mind; did Gabriel kill this child? It made somewhat sense but he dismisses it. Gabriel is one of the few of their brethren that cared for the humans enough that he would mourn of killing one. However Gabriel has never known to carry a sword but the Horn of Truth and his scythe of which Lucifer knew that the wounds that killed the girl was killed by a sword not a scythe. So what happened?

It was then that Lucifer took another look on the girl. It was one of the wives of Adam if his memory served him right; one of the few that was handpicked of being the first humans to serve Yahweh **(3)**. Yahweh had hope they would bear children that will populate the world; but that would not happen however not with this female, luckily Adam does have another wife, Eve but she is a weakling and very obedient towards her husband of what he seen of her. Not as pretty like the dead girl here as well.

"Gabriel?" Lucifer spoke his name; his left hand now resting on his brother's shoulder.

"It wasn't her time." Gabriel said not looking at him.

"Gabe, lots of humans die when they do not mean too, you know this—"

"Not like this! Don't tell me you haven't noticed the fatal wounds? They killed her! Just because she demands being an equal to Adam her male counterpart. They killed her because she is a woman and she said no to go back to that—that disgrace of a human. And they killed her for it! Don't tell me you haven't noticed that she was raped by that—thing as well!"

"Who? Who killed her, Gabe?" Lucifer didn't flinch at Gabriel's outburst. He knew that the girl was killed brutally and her last moments were not pleasant either. They can both still hear her last words before death. It echoed around them as a whisper her vowing to revenge for the deaths of her children, thrice vowing a war against the offspring of Eve; especially on little boys after birth. Lucifer fined this quiet curious.

"Senoy, Sansenoy, and Semangelof." **(4)**

Lucifer knew who they three angels were; angels whom work under Raphael. It was weird that it was they who would be sent here to kill this human as they were healers not warriors. Lately Yahweh had been doing questionable things as of late; many in which Lucifer had publicly rebelled against. Also he had been getting more punished then just a slap on the wrist from his rebellious nature.

Without warning; Gabriel let go of the dead human and with a snap of his fingers he disappeared leaving Lucifer alone. Lucifer knew he should follow Gabriel to make sure he was okay and comfort him but something stopped him. Why he hasn't noticed it before he would doesn't know; but when he stood up he found the girl's soul was clinging to his breast.

He had no dealings with souls before; it wasn't his job do so, so he was frozen in shock to see a soul up close not only close to him but touching him. And he silently glad he's alone so no one would see him shaken up because of a stupid human . He was not scared. He stared at it with loathing; the soul was pure energy much like an angel's grace but slightly different; he can tell that this one soul was damaged and something dark was now eating it as if some form of a curse. He knew the soul was dying and why it decided to come to him for comfort baffles him.

Slowly he cupped the soul into his hands trying to pry it off from him; the soul suddenly was shrieking making Lucifer jump in surprise and unintentional cuddled it back into his chest. The soul slowly stopped whimpering snuggling deeper into his chest like a small child wanting comfort from a parent. What was he going to do with the soul?

Suddenly he had a thought; it might work….. Lucifer then took the soul; healed it enough that it won't die on him until he starts with his plans with it he disappeared.

**-0-**

Lucifer's plan was in motion; he been planning on this for weeks. He can feel the time of starting it is near. This soul had been a blessing to him that fell right into his hands. Everything so far as fell right into place; he needs loyal followers into his cause in the future so why not make them into his own children? His own Creator did the same to them. Why not do the same? And to add the benefit into his plans to make it easier Gabriel always had this silent longing to have children much like the humans that he cared for all these eons. And lately the wanting to fully claim his brother is now filling his thoughts almost every day; as he made his plans.

To kill two birds with one stone; impregnate Gabriel, finally claiming him in reality not just in his daydreams and over time make his own powerful army while making Gabriel happy being his Queen. He will take Gabriel to Hell with him and soon will understand that he belongs to him and only him. As they are Immortal and more superior unlike the humans; Lucifer knew that both of them can have endless amount of children. Of course if this first one doesn't work out they can always try again; to make the perfect creature. Gabriel, he knew would love them all even if they were not perfect. He may even allow the flawed ones to live if Gabriel wishes it. Even the weakest creatures, Lucifer unwilling admit have their place even if it's only to serve others that are more superior.

The soul had this need to get out of his body to implanted itself into another; the transformation was half complete. Now all he needs now was seduce Gabriel. For the past few weeks he been inventing spells and rituals to bind this soul; twists it into something that is not fully human anymore. Mixing it as well into his grace; one would now call this soul _his_. The soul was now resting above his groin; tugging at him for the release. It was now or never.

Lucifer found Gabriel near one of the entrances to his domain on Earth. How beautiful his brother look just now made him stop to look at him and wonder how he gotten so lucky to have him. Gabriel was the shortest of the Archangels; his bright green eyes slightly glowed gold ever so often with a mischievous look on his face and smirk. Lucifer looked past the human image that Gabriel always wore when visiting Earth as Gabriel is a known shape shifter he doesn't need a vessel of any kind while visiting Earth much like himself and most of their brothers and sisters. Gabriel's true form much like his own is humanoid, but with extra set of arms on top of one another from the shoulders, a long tail that is used for both balance and combat; pointed ears, six pairs of wings that double their body size in length and shape canine like teeth along with three inches of claws from each finger. Each of them, the Archangels, wore long white cloth wrapped around the waist making it look like a skirt and they were always shirtless. In his hip was his Horn of Truth and on his back was his seven feet long scythe.

However what were unique about Gabriel besides his weapons are the golden tattoos all across his chest and arms telling everyone who he is, what his job is and his great achievements are (and as well what punishments or failures he have done) and his skin colour was that of dark blue. Where Lucifer's own skin colour is black as night and similar tattoos as well in gold in which tells a different story and he favors his elemental powers more than weapons however he does carry a few daggers on his hip. **(5)**

Lucifer wanted to jump Gabriel right then and there but stopped himself knowing that it might scare him off if he did. Or not, he doesn't know because he had never tried.

"Luci!" Gabriel said sensing he was there, jumping up from whatever he was doing giving his older brother a hug and a kiss in greeting. It was then that Gabriel felt something different about his brother but couldn't place it but he shrugged it off as he let go of him, cocking his head to the side looking at the King of Hell as the said King was looking at him strangely.

"Gabriel, you look so beautiful." Lucifer told him, snuggling into Gabriel's chest. Gabriel giggled when Lucifer continue with his seduction (well he hoped this is seduction, as there is no manual for him to read or any in their inner knowledge that they are born with) as he tackled him onto the ground starting tickling him knowing that Gabriel likes to be tickled.

After their tickle war which followed a hide and go seek type of game that involves being chased; the two love birds find themselves cuddling into each other arms after a long day of playing. _'This is it….'_ Lucifer thought to himself. He flips himself on top of Gabriel knowing the younger angel wouldn't be on his guard, capturing him into a deep kiss pushing his tongue into his soon to be lover. Gabriel moaned arching his back making him brush against the firm chest of his older brother making the said brother moan as well. Lucifer did something out of character, with one of this arms he slowly reached down between Gabriel's legs under the skirt and touched his brother's harden member.

Gabriel grasp in surprised at this new event but didn't voice to his older brother to stop or to let go so Lucifer continued of what he was doing as he rub the tip with his thumb.

"Luci—," Gabriel muttered, as Lucifer started to kiss and nimble down Gabriel's neck and shoulders. "Feels so good."

"Do you want me to go further?" Lucifer asked, hoping that he would say yes. Gabriel nodded. It was then that the Devil started to stoke it making the Trickster moan in pleasure. At first he went slow testing the waters to see how Gabriel would react of this new unknown feeling. After some time later; he started to go faster into a more brutal pace, feeling the pre-cum that was now leaking into his palm.

He knew that he should stop before Gabriel gets over the edge, so he did. Gabriel whined for the missing feeling but stopped as Lucifer untied what held the white cloth around his waist together leaving him fully naked beneath the older Archangel. His tail flickered beside him wondering what his older brother was planning.

Grinning, Lucifer did the same with his own discarding both clothes to the side (along with their weapons) and capturing Gabriel's lips once again. Their now harden members clash against each other; both hips now thrusting against each other looking for friction.

"Lucifer—" Gabriel gasped. Now figuring out Lucifer's plans is, he was both surprised and slightly scared. He had wished Lucifer had spoken him about this first but damn what he was doing to him now so overwhelming. He wishes it would never stop.

"Shh."

Gabriel jump when one of Lucifer's hands suddenly touched the entrance of his ass; the smirk on Lucifer's face said it all while he tease him by gripping onto his balls, as another hand was now stroking his shaft again. Lucifer waited for Gabriel to tell him to stop but yet the younger have yet to do so. With a grin, Lucifer started to chant the spells for his plan to work. Gabriel was too lost into pleasure to fully understand what Lucifer was doing.

He went down kissing and sucking on Gabriel's chest. Playing with all four of his nipples, down his stomach and finally to his member. His forked tongue playfully surrounds the head as he come down the shaft and started to bob his head up and down taking the whole length deep into his throat.

"Oh Great Mother!" Gabriel gasp in astonishment of what Lucifer was now doing. Never in million years that he thought they would be doing this and why have they never done it if it felt this good? Lucifer let go of the harden shaft, now sucking at his balls as he raised Gabriel's legs onto his shoulders to get a better angle to his ass. Lucifer knew by the observing other creatures that it best to prepare this part of coupling or it would hurt Gabriel more. He started to flick his tongue to the entrance making Gabriel moan louder.

Moments later Lucifer stopped as he straighten himself as he lined himself to Gabriel's entrance, the tip of his own hard member up close to Gabriel's ass. Gabriel nodded giving him the okay to continue, with one quick thrust, Lucifer was fully into his brother. Gabriel grasp in pain; without meaning to, he bite into Lucifer's shoulder area sucking the blood that was now flowing into his mouth. Lucifer hissed in both pain and pleasure as he stopped to wait for Gabriel to get used of being invited for the first time.

Moments later feeling Gabriel rocking himself into him Lucifer started to thrust in and out of his brother figuring that Gabriel was ready to go on. Each time Gabriel gasp in pleasure in certain spots as he thrust deeper and harder he angle himself giving Gabriel everything he can give him to make this more pleasure for both of them. For so long they both wanted this.

It wasn't long before Gabriel screamed Lucifer's name as hot white cum started squirting out from his cock coating both their stomachs and chest. Lucifer was close on cumming as well as he bend down to lick off Gabriel's seed that he can reach without coming out of his brother's ass. He can feel the soul impatient of planting itself into Gabriel. With quick chants he fucked his brother deeper and with all his strength with one final thrust; Lucifer muttered Gabriel's name as a burst of white light came about as he came deep into the Messenger. Gabriel didn't question the light, Lucifer hoped as he slow down his thrusts now that his cock was spent. He collapse on top of his now lover.

They both didn't move from each other arms for a long time. Only when Gabriel flip himself on top did Lucifer awaken from his light slumber seeing his younger brother with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Want to go again brother?"

**-0-**

"Lucifer I think I'm pregnant." Gabriel told him one day. Lucifer knew it would work! He had done it! Of course why wouldn't it work he was Lucifer of course. He have noticed a now noticeable bump on his stomach for the longest time, but never question it as he doesn't want to make Gabriel think he was getting fat or something.

"I know!" Lucifer said happily bringing Gabriel into his embrace his hands now nesting on the growing belly. He can feel the soul deeply seeded into his brother; feeding off his grace mixing it with his own.

"But how?" Gabriel asked wide eyed. How was this possible?

"Do you remember that soul that you cried about? I took it; crafted my grace with it and I give it to you."

"You mean that light—,"

Lucifer was surprised that Gabriel remembered that light as they both never spoken about it. Of course the other times that they had sex that light never happened so he hoped that Gabriel thought it was a trick of the light or something. "Yes. Are you happy?" Lucifer asked.

Gabriel sat down to think. Yes is happy that they are both going to be parents. But he was scared. Angels were not meant to be parents; Michael he knew would be furious as Raphael would use him as a guinea pig. What will their Father think? This child within is going to be different; already he can feel that—she—is not an angel nor a human but something else. And he isn't sure if it's a good thing or not.

"I know you wanted children Gabriel and I give you your wish. Something that our Father never granted you nor anyone else."

"You need an army." Gabriel said, knowing that Lucifer wouldn't do this just for his sake. If there was any other sin that Lucifer was guilty of was not only pride but selfishness as well. "Makes sense, Father created us to be his own soldiers."

Lucifer nodded as he couldn't lie to his brother, much less lie to the Archangel of Truth. "Yes. But I also did it for you." And Gabriel knew that. He wanted this child within him. He can feel how dangerous this being is, whatever it is now. It wasn't human, not anymore. "After this one, would you like another and many more?"

Gabriel laughed. "One at a time bro."

And they did.

**(End of One-shot)**

* * *

**Words: **4,096

**(1)** Scientist theories that humans were all dark skinned until about 30,000 and 12,000 years ago. Even with dark hair; if you are outside a lot one would develop lighter hair.

**(2)** The Archangel Gabriel from Angelic Lore is the Angel of Birth, Death, Annunciation, Resurrection, Mercy, Revelation, Humanity, Incarnation and Consolation. And many others depending which tradition and Religion you go by.

**(3) Yahweh:** is the name of the National God of Israel in the Hebrew Bible. Yahweh, however, was not a Canaanite God and modern scholars see him originating in Edom, the region south of Judah. The goddess Asherah may have been Yahweh's consort in the earliest period.

**(4) ****Senoy, Sansenoy, and Semangelof**: also known as Snvi, Snsvi, and Smnglof. They are the angels who are in charge of medicine. They were the three angels that were sent to bring Lilith back after she and Adam had a fight about sex (Lilith didn't want to always be on bottom while Adam thought that was her place while he was the superior one). It was said that they threaten to drown her if she didn't return to Adam.

As you can see I twisted the story a wee bit about Lilith story to somewhat fit into the Supernatural.

**(5)** This true form thing is what I pictured what Archangels look like (note that I have read Angelic lore that said Archangels look more human but whatever). Picture this= Nightcrawler from the X-Men adding one pair of arms much like Kālikā (aka Kali), a Hindu Goddess with her arms. Add huge wings (like four to six pairs) with a weapon on the tip of the freakishly long tail. The skin colour would reflect on the element that they can control; Gabriel as water, Michael as fire, Raphael as air and Lucifer as Earth. The tattoos are; one arm is their True Name in Enochian; the chests are like their roles or job if you will and the rest are like their achievements and failures of their lives.

Thanks for reading and review!

**-FireChildSlytherin5 **


	5. Plot Bunny 4: the Game

**Not beta-ed**

As I said before You may take any ideas from here; just let me know when you post them so I can read them. These plot bunnies are just something I like to share and get some ideas out of my head.

* * *

**Title: **Messenger's Crimes

**Summary:** A collection of one-shot plot bunnies of why Gabriel left Heaven and became the Pagan God Loki and a Trickster. Either inspired by songs; myth or twisted plots that pops into my head. Warnings will be listed in each plot bunny.

**Plot Bunny Number Four:**

_The Game_

**Warnings:** AU. Gender-Bender.

* * *

_"I am bad and that's good,  
I will never be good and that's not bad,  
because __there's no one I'd rather be than me__."_  
_**-Wreck-It Ralph (2012)**_

_-0-_

_**[Micheal] **You're wrong. You know how I know? Think of a million random acts of chance, that let John and Mary be born. To meet. To fall in love, to have the two of you. Think of the million random choices that you make, and yet each and every one of them brings you closer to your destiny. Do you know why that is? Because it's not random. It's not chance. It's a plan that is playing itself out perfectly. Free Will is an illusion, Dean. That's why you're going to say yes. Oh buck up! It could be worse. You know, unlike my brothers I won't leave you a drooling mess when I'm done wearing you!_

**-****Supernatural  
5x13 "The Song that Reminds the Same"**

* * *

You might have heard this saying before 'no one is born evil'. But one would argue that everyone has the seeds of potential of becoming either evil or good; as the choices one makes with free will and what is taught to us by one's own peers and elders that will eventually reveal if a person will end up good or bad.

But what if there are those born without Free Will and told since the beginning that they are either good or bad? Are they included of having a choice in the matter in the end? Is it their fault or those that made them like that? And should we punish those that do great evil if that is all that they know? Then would be cruel or merciful to lock them up forever either for their own safety or peace of mind for those that are good knowing that those that are bad are gone?

It is fair?

And in the end what is the truer evil; the monster or the one who creates it?

**-0-**

"_You will be always be the shadow of Lucifer."_ **(1)**

"_You are a trickster; a creature of chaos. You will never truly be part of the Heavenly Host."_

"_You are a messenger. It is not your job to question what is said, will be said and never be said."_

"_You are a coward. You are weak. And in the end you will be exterminated for your imperfection."_

Gabriel can still hear the voices in his head that always been there whispering him since he can remember.

He can faintly remember when he was a child (everything has a beginning even Archangels) and the rest of his siblings that was once was carefree, playing among themselves in the newly created worlds not knowing about anything or caring much of anything like death, time, duty and pain. He thinks he had a mother once; but the memory of having one has faded into nothingness in the back of his mind or is it a faded illusion that he imagined as a child that he used to lie to himself that his life wasn't always bad and lonely? He doesn't know and he never asked his siblings if they have the same illusion or it was just him.

The Seraphim** (2) **as they are much later known as took them away from whatever paradise they once lived in and they trained them into perfect terrifying weapons; always whispering into their ears telling them of what they are and their purpose.

They were never named only numbered. What soldiers needed names? Only much later did the humans and other the intelligent creatures of the other worlds named them of such or in Gabriel's case few Gods as well. None of yet had been his one True Name only an aspect of it: Loki, Gabriel, Jibril...** (3)** And so on in other cultures and languages. And as a Messenger he knows them all.

They have tried to delay of what to come; they believed that they could delay it by ignoring the signs and the whispers. They once thought they can stop Fate but much later it wasn't so.

The Great Battle between brothers. The Great Fall. It happened many times and it will happen again and again forever.

Since he can remember those of Hell and Heaven played, acted sort of speck into some sort of game as if it was expected of them to hate each other and to kill each other. Each of them had a part to play; no one ever choose what part, they were created to do it. Lucifer and Michael would tell you that they hated each other but at the same time; they are brothers they love each other as well. And sometimes the line between love and hate would blur; sometimes behind closed doors each of them were be civil and they would go back to their childlike selves until Fate comes knocking at their door reminded them of their sole purpose.

The game would restart again. It has always been so.

It would not be stopped by two mere mortals or an Angel that Could. Many have tried and all failed including themselves. The game doesn't always end or start the same; sometimes Lucifer wins, other times Michael does. Other times it's a stalemate. The game could last for a short time as other times centuries. But at the same time it end similar; one brother is victories and the other gets killed. Depending on the side who gets the upper hand; he Gabriel would ends up getting killed (by either brother mostly and few times by his own hand); choose which side to fight in (again he played both side before); the world get destroyed and humanity gets restart or Earth gets to live on but they, the Angels would get a do over. It fascinates him that humans try to think up the reasons why there are so many sub species humans. Half of them are true; but most of it was because of the game. When the world gets destroyed another type of human gets reborn. If Earth gets to live on by not being destroyed, a new sub-species of the surviving human race pops up and whichever sub-species human outlives the other, wins. And they wonder why there are gaps between last gone human species.

After a while starting and ending the game the same way shortly gets boring as well; so as a Trickster by nature he would do something different then the last time just to get some creativity in his life. Sometimes he plays as a woman which throws most of his siblings (the younger ones) off each time he does it. That's always a plus to see the look on their faces.

He is so tired of this he wants it to be over. He lost count of how many times the game been restarted.

However this time around he will do something he never done before. He will leave the moment when Lucifer rebels and gets kicked out of Heaven. Maybe with him not being there neither by Heaven's or Hell's side, maybe just maybe the game would stop or freeze or whatever and they could be a true family that they once were?

He couldn't handle playing anymore anyway. And if he fails, doesn't matter. He will be reborn when the game renewals whenever the games ends. So why not it just to see what do happens? Being dead is not too bad; you just flout in limbo and half the time you wouldn't know what's going on.

With that decision in mind; he watch as the Devil fall from Heaven along with the rest of the Fallen. Without looking back, Gabriel too had left and with a smile he joined the Pagans.

**-0-**

"Gabriel, how you are alive?" Castiel asked staring at his brother, no his sister. "Is this a trick?"

The said angel laughed at the naivety as Castiel himself is a very young angel as this is the first restart of the game for him. Gabriel popped out a cherry sucker from his—no her mouth with a grin as she pulled back to her long hair behind one ear. "Nah Cassy, the game just restarted itself."

**(End of One-shot)**

* * *

**Words: **1,739

**(1)** Lucifer is known to be the Judeo–Christian Devil. And in SPN Gabriel is Loki whom is known as the Norse Devil.

**(2) The Seraphim:** is a type of celestial or heavenly being in the Abrahamic religions. The word _seraphim_, literally means "burning ones". Medieval Christian theology places seraphs in the highest choir of the angelic hierarchy HOWEVER tradition places seraphs in the fifth rank of ten in the Jewish angelic hierarchy and as well the Kabbalistic angelic hierarchy.

They are the caretakers of God's throne. They are described as "dragon-shaped angels" and the most known Seraphim are Seraphiel, Metatorn and Jehoel (Yahoel).

**(3)** The true name meaning of the name Loki is unknown but it is believed to mean "to break" or it may be related to Old Norse _luka_, meaning "close". As well the Dog Star, Sirius, is referred to as "Lokabrenna." Which means in Scandinavia "burning done by Loki", or "Loki's torch".

Gabriel means "strong man of God"

Jibril is the Arabic form of the name Gabriel.

**Author's Notes:** I somewhat took the idea from Wreck-It Ralph and many other sources that even though it's your job as a "bad guy" doesn't make you a bad guy. Everyone has a job or rather all Supernatural creatures have even if you don't understand why.


End file.
